Hard to get
by CandyGloss0305
Summary: First Story. Rated T. Tratie. Travis&Katie   Katie likes Travis! :O Travis Likes Katie! Alright.. No shocker there
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :D

First Story.

Please Review. I appreciate everything :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Blah Blah Blah.

-Jackie :D –Candygloss0305

Chapter 1

3rd POV

As a child of Hermes; Travis Stoll went out of his way to annoy a certain drop-dead gorgeous daughter of Demeter. Three guesses. Katie, Katie, Katie. _Katie Stoll… it had a nice ring to it if he had to say so himself_ he thought. _Hey! When did I become all mooshy about beautiful- Stop that! _ He argued with his mind. Buy whenever he got close to her. Well it's as if Aphrodite was speaking for him…

**Flashback**

As he was headed to the Big House he saw someone working in the Strawberry fields. He went around and hid behind a tree to see who he/she was. _A prank…_he thought. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke. "Stoll! I see your hair popping out from the tree! Now get your lazy butt over here!" Katie… Ah how he loved her voice. He slid out from behind the trees and took off an imaginary top hat. "Yes Kates?" he asked. _Wow… the summer did him good…Stoll is cute…_Katie thought. She started to admire his muscle. She had to admit it- the kid was ripped…_and cute!_ Her mind added. She smiled. "Only you Stoll" she said. He looked confused "Say what Kates? I lost you there" "Nothing Stoll; now what trap have you set upon me?" she asked casually. It was normal for her now. The Stolls had been given her a migraine just by seeing their mischievous faces and the mischievous glint in their eyes.

**End of Flashback**

Well… Then it went downhill… the next day… Well; me and Connor and I decided to play a little itsy bitsy prank on Ms. Gardener.

Katie POV

"Stolls!" I screamed when I exited my cabin. Travis and Connor had that cute mischievous glint in his eyes. My bra was stuck on the top of the pole. "Oh crap!" Travis and Connor yelled. They were pretty fast. _Vines_ I thought. Vines constricted around them. "And we're got" Connor said. I walked over to them. "Stolls! You better get my bra now! Or I tighten my precious vines. Capish?" "Got out with me first Katie-Flower" I tightened the grasp. Connor elbowed him "Dude!" he yelled. "Um Katie? Not to interrupt…Why are you trying to kill the Stolls in the middle of camp?" a familiar voice said. Percy. I noticed the entire camp plus Rachel were staring at be probably thinking Murderer. "Because Percy; they tied my bra to the flag pole!" I said through my teeth. "I didn't know Katie got angry" an Apollo camper whispered. I waved my hands then the Vines were gone. "Go get it" Connor grumbled angrily. After 5 minutes I had my bra back. "Go out with me now Katie-flower?" Travis asked. I blushed. The Aphrodite cabin chided "Awww!" "Say yes, say yes!" the camp started chanted. "No" I said firmly.

Travis POV

I went back to my cabin. Disappointed. But she had blushed. Did that mean she like me, or was she all embarrassed? Connor patted me on the back "She will eventually" he said trying to comfort me. At dinner, she looked over to my table. I caught her staring. In response; she blushed and turned her attention to her own table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ! :D

Well I'm thinking of uploading a chapter everyday Whayyda Think?

Disclaimer: I-do-no-own-Percy Jackson- and- stuff- Rick Riordan- does

Yes. I will stop trying using Stoll here… Emphasis on try: D

On with Story Time!

Katie POV

Diary,

I couldn't sleep last night. I was scared (Don't Tell them I said that) that Connor and Travis, or was it Travis and Connor? Hm. Anyways. Oh yeah. I think they want to get back at me? So I'm going to hide you away in my locked trunk K? But Travis is pretty cute. Stupid hormones. Okay today, other than basically choking the two Hermes kids, I grew some grapes! Mr. D's orders. I felt pretty accomplished until Percy stepped on the grape vines with some Hephaestus contraption. Okay, someone's at the door.

Katie :D

Percy POV

Guess what? Annabeth, my loving girlfriend, decided to drag me to the Demeter cabin. How nice! So um, when they open the door. Um they have clubs? Demeter Cabin have CLUBS? Go away St- Oh it's you" "So. You don't say hi? Good evening? Some manners." Katie rolled her eyes. "Go away Percy. And if you're helping the Stolls then, um…We club you!" Katie said. "Katie you were never good at life threatening you know that?" So I ran off to my cabin before my head was part of the club.

Travis POV

Not that I'm a stalker or anything. But I happened to be looking out the window when the Percy incident happened. Connor and I probably have to watch out with what we do. But it was pretty funny. Connor and I should have Percy under our wing…. The next day; Connor and I set up, GUESS WHAT? More Easter bunny chocolate stuff! We weren't murdered, that's a good thing. So I headed over to the strawberry fields for no reason. Katie was talking to Will Solace... The Apollo kid. My heart sank. After he left; I went up to Katie. "Hi Katie!" she eyed me suspiciously. Then her eyes widened. "You called me Katie. No Katie- flower or Kates. You called me Katie!" Crap. "Oh. Yea! I did…" "What do you want Travis and were if your partner in crime?" "HA! You called me Travis!" Katie blushed. "Come on Kates. Go out with me." "So much for calling each other our names" "You're ignoring my question!" Katie blushed a dark shade of red. "No I will not go out with you Stoll. In the middle of this 'Date' you're probably going to dump water balloons on me" she did air quotes on date. "Good idea. But really; please Gardner?" "NO!" she screamed and went for her cabin. So much for civil conversation.

Katie POV

On the way to my cabin, some Aphrodite kid, I her name was um Sally, No uh Ellen? Ugh! Anywho; Unnamed Aphrodite Kid caught up with me. "Hi, I'm Eli, Remember me?" Her name was Eli. _No DUH Katie!_ "Uh yeah, what's up?" I was always uncomfortable with makeup freaks. "Mom told me to tell you that you will find love soon! Eeek! How romanticcc!" she squealed. Note to self-ignore future Aphrodite kids. I entered my cabin. I lay on my bed. Travis had never ever said please before. It was like some Hermes rule- never shows weakness. Weird. Unless it was a trick. So I went with the logical answer. It was a trick.

Toodles (lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Now a rather forced (lol) Shout-out to my partner in crime on face book: PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent. Okay, On with Story time :D. Okay last chapter was kind-of filler.

Disclaimer:

Nico: Are you Rick Riordan?

Me: No.

Nico: …Then?

Me: I am not own your creator OKAY?

Nico: :D

Chapter 3

Travis POV

Dammit. I blew my cover. I said something. Something never meant to be said my Hermes children; please. AGH! The agony! Okay so that was dramatic. So today when I walking to Big House for breakfast, some Aphrodite kid came up. Great. Nice way to make my day… Then I realized it was Piper. (That's for you Andrew!) Good. She wasn't one of those little girlies with the sparkly little purses all day. "Hi Travis!"

"Uh. Hi Piper?"

"I know you like Katie, I may not act like my other half brothers and sisters, but it's just plain obvious"

"A little…"

"You loveee her!"

Geez. With nothing to say, well I sat down in the Hermes table, Kind-of Scarred for life now. Even the least girly Aphrodite kid turned into -into – a girly! Dun Dun DUN! Well that was pretty dramatic to. She's just one more irritation that will get into your love life all giggling and stuff like if she sprayed laugh-gas. Not a good Sign. Connor was already eating. Typical Conner. "Piper has gone to the dark side!" Connor put a hand over his mouth "No!' okay so we were both dramatic… I nodded. I glanced over to the Demeter table. Katie was staring at me. WAIT! Pause. WHAT! She blushed and quickly turned her attention to her cereal. Psh right. Like I was less attractive then cereal. Well they're Demeter kids. The other day, their mom visited during breakfast to scream out "CEREAL!" like I said, scarred for life. I will never see Demeter the same way again.

Katie POV

Travis caught me staring again, from the corner of my eye I saw him give my cereal a disgusted look. Probably because Demeter left half the camp Scarred for life and plus, she made herself look like crazy person. I glanced at him again, this time he was looking into my eyes. Ah, his cute- WAIT! Pause. What the Hades was I about to say? I mentally slapped myself and looked away. "He's cute isn't he? Travis and Katie Kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! "Miranda said. The entire Demeter cabin was laughing. I felt my face get hot. I stood up, and ran to our cabin. How could they say that? Someone was knocking on my door. "Go away!" I moaned. The door opened anyways. "Mom?" I asked. "I know sweetie, I heard them. You and Hermes-Kid can't date! Think of yourself as a corn-flake and what's-his-face is a cheerio. You don't belong."

"Gee mom, what an awesome explanation" I said sarcastically.

"Point is you can't date! So don't get it in your head!"

"But mom! You always said-"I cleared my voice to make it sound like hers. "Opposites attract, sometimes they make a perfect crop" I raised my eyebrows.

"Touché" my mom said. And just like that she vanished.

Travis POV

Not that I was stalking her, but I was right underneath her window. Was she trying to defend me in a way? It wasn't possible she liked me… She was crying. Whatever the other Demeter Freaks said, must have really offended her or something? Case was she was crying. I entered the cabin. What was I doing? "What happened Kates? I was walking to cabin and saw you crying."

"Go away Stoll."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it" I said giving my most childish excuse. She cracked a small smile.

"I'm crying because… because… My own cabin offended me!" I had a feeling she was telling all the truth.

I shrugged at headed towards my cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again Inhabitants of Fanfiction!

Well, I will make this chapter longer.

Like I said I update Daily so bear with me

OH! Leo is in this Chapter, Just Cuz' Leo is my Favorite Character : D

Disclaimer:

Leo: Soo…. You own us?

Me: Sadly, no

Leo: You sure?

Me: Do I look like a boy to you?

Leo: …

Chapter 4

Katie POV

I was still embarrassed. Pshh, who wouldn't be? Then guess who? Miranda, Thank Gods. Holding hands with the new Hephaestus kid that controlled fire? Awkward… He saluted me. Damn this kid reminded me of the Stolls.

"My name is Leo!" he said.

"No needs to shout err… Leo… I am Katie, Katie Gardner." Leo saluted my again and sat in the bed in front of the one I was resting on. Miranda sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Katie" she mumbled. _Yeah; righttt. What an awesome apology... _I shrugged.

Travis POV

"Hey Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are our victims today, dear brother of mine?"

"Replacing the Aphrodite Cabin's perfume with that skunk thing you showed me" Connor said happily.

"Okay, I'll get the 'perfume' you find a place to hide the real perfume.

Later….

All the Aphrodite kids were heavy sleepers, everyone knew that. So Connor and I got to work. I disposed Connor replaced. We worked better that way. And with that we headed to our cabin.

Katie POV

Today I woke up to several mad Aphrodite campers. Believe me, you did not want to get Aphrodite kids mad, EVER! _Who else? Stolls…. _ Part of me was happy that the Aphrodite cabin got a taste of their medicine while the other side of my angry at the Stolls. Don't ask because I don't know why either. Probably because they took extra showers to get rid of the smell of their fake perfume. Irritated, and I didn't take a shower, I stomped to the Big House. The Stolls had two matching crooked grins. Em, well in breakfast three gods came. Guess who? Demeter, Hermes, and Yours truly Aphrodite. Demeter simply Shouted "CEREAL!" (it was becoming a habit) and all the food was replaced with cereal. Great, Another Great way to boost my morning. You noticed the sarcasm right? Hermes patted the Stolls on the back (No surprise) and started fake crying into a handkerchief saying "I'm so proud!" And finally, Three guesses on what Aphrodite said which I'm not going to repeat because she used pretty ugly words for the goddess of love and beauty. Following our err Different morning; Leo said and arrow of fire, thankfully, Percy was there. I bet Chiron made a note to self not to let Leo use arrows.

Travis POV

After receiving major scowling from Aphrodite and words of encouragement from Hermes, AND Leo setting a bow on fire, I was pretty sure today was not a regular day at camp.

"Connor?"

"Hm?" he asked from the bottom bunk.

"Do you think Aphrodite cursed our love lives?"

"Not like we had one" he replied dully. Then he started snoring. _Gee Connor…You're sooo nice… But I liked Katie. What if? _Wow Wow WOW! I didn't say I liked Katie. So please erase that from you memories. _But she's all cute and stuff_ the back of mind argued. _Too bad. Hey back of the mind? There's a reason you're in the back of my mind. So I don't hear you._ I pointed out. I groaned. I was so weird. I was talking to myself. AGAIN! About Katie! Sometimes, I really hated myself…

Aphrodite POV

Believe me, I really did feel like breaking Tratie apart today, but they're sooooo CUTE! Omg, OMG! It's all like we're supposed to be sworn enemies. How could I not make them fall for each other? And Leo and Miranda! Ooo! And Thalico! OOoooo! And Percabeth! OOO! What about Drew and that Will Solace Dude! Eeek!

****Well you see were this is going with Aphrodite's point of view soo errr…**

Katie POV

_Travis, Travis…._What did you just say mind? _Travis is- DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT THOUGHT! I said to myself._ Fine I can't argue. I like Travis. _I know you do Sweetheart._ A different voice spoke. Aphrodite. Ugh. I fell asleep.

"_Katie!" Travis screamed. He looked horrified. _

"_What?" I asked desperately. Then suddenly; Travis fell. _

"_TRAVIS!" I screamed. I started to shake him. Tears fell down my face. Travis was dead._

I woke up. It was a dream. No; a very, very bad dream. I ran over to the Hermes cabin and knocked. Travis opened the door with a sleepy expression.

"Yes Gardner?" he asked sleepily.

"I forgot! Erm. Bye!" I said rushing back to my cabin Travis was not dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :D

Disclaimer:

Leo: So are you entirely sure?

Me: DUDE!

Leo: what?

Me: I do not own you! Look at the property of sign on your back!

PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN

Leo: Your name is Rick Riordan?

Me: NO! My name is Jackie!

CHAPTER 5

Drew POV

I need to get Tratie together! Let's see who will me work monkey? Piper? No.. She's out with Jason.. Grrr. Seleina? **(I DON'T KNOW WHO TO SPELL HER NAME) **no, she's out with Charlie. Lacy?

"Lacy, GUESS WHAT?"

"What?"

"You're helping me get Tratie TOGETHER!"

"Yay!" she squealed. Okay- Work monkey- check, Victims- check.

Travis POV

The weirdest thing happened today, well yesterday? Katie came to our cabin at 3 AM with horrified look on her face, and then forgot what to say? I have one word to say- Liar. But she left me curious; why would she have a horrified look on her face? Today me and Connor gave back the Aphrodite Cabin perfume, and for breakfast, Guess who? Demeter came AGAIN! With Khione? Weird.

"LEO!" Khione screamed, leaving the room like ten degrees below.

"Yes Khione?" he asked

"Take the insult back!"

"Which one this time?" he rolled his eyes. I was beginning to like this kid.

"The one about Texas!" she screamed

"That one? From like 3 months ago? Your fatal flaw must be holding grudges dear Khione"

From the Hades table, Nico was red? He has the same flaw to.

"JUST TAKE IT BACK LEO!" she screamed

"You know what? You didn't say please. Tsk Tsk… That's what happens when it snows in Texas! It freaking melts!" he taunted. The Leo dude wasn't half bad; we should him under our wing to.

"WHATEVER!" she screeched making it snow in Big House.

"Leo, just take it back" Chiron murmured.

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" a flame appeared on his hand. Note to self- Don't get Leo mad OR happy for that manner. Chiron took a step back. Khione to, took a step back.

"Let's rephrase shall we Khione? I am Texas you can be snow. I don't freeze. You understand?" he said as if was talking to kinder gardeners. Khione suddenly vanished. I TOTALLY want him on our capture-the-flag team to. "Cereal time Sweet Peas" Demeter said. She waved her hand and suddenly our breakfast was Corn Flakes.

Katie POV

I chuckled; I remembered the conversation with my mom about Corn Flakes and Cheerios.

"Leo has a temper, don't ya think?" I asked. There were several nods. I made my sacrifice to Mother Cereal Psycho. I think that name suits her. Suddenly, a phone rang from the Apollo table; I thought we weren't supposed to have phones. LUCKY! Well the ringtone was Love in America. "Yello?" Will asked.

"Yes dad, Crazy Cereal Lady visited. Yes father. Uh huh. Yeah Khione to. Why did you call dad? I'm kinda eating right now. Fine. Goodbye Father. "He said annoyed.

"It's not fairr!" a little kid from my table whined.

"Yeah why do you have a phone, and most importantly Love in America as a ringtone?" I asked from across the table

"Well err. Dad wanted me to keep tabs on camp for him."

"Apollo has Chiron for that!" Miranda said

"The love in America Ringtone? Oh I like that song. And well I don't know he just asked me!"

"Soo not Fair!" the Stolls, Percy and Leo whined. Suddenly the Stolls went to Leo's table.

Travis POV

"Hey Kid!" I said

"You're Epic!" Connor said enthusiastically. I held out my hand to high five him

"Yeah! I've always wanted to argue with angry god!" Connor and I said together.

"Not cool. Especially with Ares" Percy jumped in sitting with Leo.

"You fought ARES!" Leo said widening his eyes.

"Yeah. But I forgot you weren't in camp. A few years before the Titan War" Percy said.

"I just hate Khione cuz' she insulted me"

"About what?"

"Being a fire user" he murmured. He obviously didn't want to talk about that.

Katie POV

"Oh Great, all the trouble makers are together now" I said.

"Oh Nooo, Poor Demeter Cabin" the little girl from earlier moaned.

"Oh bunnies" another little girl said.

"Eeerrrr. Yeah… Bunnies…" Personally I didn't get along with bunnies (Don't ask) Miranda started laughing. "Miranda I think your boyfriend is a Stoll worker now" they were shaking hands. She shrugged and finished eating her cereal. Annabeth on the other hand, didn't take it so well… she got up and dragged Percy by the ear; back to his table. Chiron was probably getting mad about the migrating to different tables. The Stolls high fived Leo then went to their table. Great another person to ruin our cabin… Beautiful…

Hermes POV

"Hey Heppie!"

"Yes Hermes?" Hephaestus asked.

"You sure your Leo kid is not my son?"

"Pretty sure he's my kid. He plays with fire Hermes. We've been over this."

"Hey Poseidon!"

…**..You see where this is going… **

**I think that's it for today. I uploaded 2 times yesterday because of a friend of mine wouldn't stop bothering me til' I did. Leo is my favorite character and I'm hoping to bring him in more. Travis and Katie will get together soon, when the time comes. Haha I felt like putting the cell-phone scene cuz' I was hearing the song while writing **

**Ciao!**

**Jackie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I felt like updating again cuz' I feel creative :D. I'm going to have another story about guess who?**

**Leo! :D :D :D and two others characters. Just to say, it's a messy love triangle. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick Riordan: You're the one selling stuff about my characters!**

**Me: No. Ask Leo and Nico we've over this**

**Rick Riordan: Okay thanks!**

**Chapter 6 **

Zeus POV

Oooo! Look! Hermes is arguing with Poseidon and Hephaestus! "HERA! Get me popcorn!" I said. Two seconds later an angry Hera (With a bad Hair day) and butter popcorn. YES! Victory! I grabbed a little chair from the corner and began to watch them.

"Are you sure Poseidon?" Hermes asked

"YES ALREADY!" Poseidon sounded angry. Ooooo. Not a good thing to do.

"And are you sure Hephaestus?" Hermes asked curiously.

"Leo can use fire! How in Zeus can he be your son!"

"Well I don't know…" I said all of a sudden.

"How did you get there brother?" Poseidon asked.

"Because I used a leprechaun and magic!" I said sarcastically.

"Hello Darlings! Which Darling said leprechaun and Magic?" Hecate asked. She on the other hand had really used leprechauns (Iris' leprechauns) and Magic to get here. Curse her for an awesome entrance. I was supposed to be the dramatic one!

Katie POV

I WAS working on the strawberry fields when. Guess what? No, not another Hephaestus contraption, just plain Travis came up to me. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh no… suddenly, I sent vines around him. I was suddenly tired.

"What do you want Travis?"

"First name basis?" he asked. He was dodging my question.

"Answer me" I said shortly. He shook his head. Stubborn. Suddenly Leo came in with Connor. Travis winked at me. This was the prank, I think. Me corner Travis, get tired then get pranked by Fire Boy and Stoll Boy.

"Now Katie, either A) Go out with me or B) you can be pranked" Travis said. None of the options sounded appealing so…

"I think I'll with B Travis" I said.

"Too bad!" Leo came over and burned the vines, leaving a hole so Travis can get out. So they weren't going to prank me there? _Poor Cabin_ I suddenly thought. Then the Stolls ran off. Leo stayed behind.

"Good luck _Chica" _he saluted then went off. He wasn't going to do anything to me? Suddenly Percy ran in.

"Katie! Oh-my-gods! Will Solace- fainted" _oh no. oh no. the guy I've always liked fainted! NOOO! _I said to myself _you don't like him anymore SweetHart_ Aphrodite. Charming… I followed Percy to camp. Will lie on the center of camp. Travis, Connor, and Percy stood there in horror. Was this the prank? No it can't be. In the corner, around the entrance Nico and Leo stood. They were shaking their heads. I walked over Will. I sat next to him, well not next to him exactly.

"PSYCH!" Will, Connor, Travis, and Percy said. Then it hit me. That's why Percy was the one that told me. That's why they were the only ones there. I think Leo was only included to cut Travis' vines. I stormed over to my cabin. "KATIE WAIT! It was just a joke!" Travis yelled. I saw Leo shake his head at them. Leo came into my cabin.

"_Chica, Lo siento, _I'm sorry_" _

"It's okay Leo. But they always embarrass me. You know? They always manage to get under my skin"

"Mieja, they are Hermes kids, they're supposed to. Just ignore it. "

"Thanks Leo" I gave him a hug and headed to archery. He saluted me and headed towards the Forges.

_Just pretend the target is the Stolls._ I told myself. And that's how I one best in archery for the day.

Travis POV

We messed up big time today. Now Katie won't talk to me, well it's not like we talked anyways….Point is; I don't think she cares we prank her anyways.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?" He said looking up from welding a weapon.

"What did you tell Katie?"

"To ignore your pranks. She's really emotional you know? She's put with for years you know? Everyone has to crack sometime." He responded casually and set his attention to the weapon. He didn't want to keep talking. But he was right. I felt bad for Katie, I would have broken down after 2 years, but Katie has been hanging for 4 entire years. I mentally slapped myself. I was a bad person. And so was Connor.

Zeus POV

"Demeter I feel bad for your kid, HERMES! Tell your twin boys to quit pranking that girl!" I said while watching Hephaestus T.V. I loved spying on kids… Especially Demigods, they're all dramatic and sad and emo like that Nico kid! Hades was either reading my mind or we had special telepathy, because he said "Nico is not emo!" Note to self- Ask Hades how he does that. Or maybe I'll ask a Satyr… That Grover dude and that Poseidon kid Percy have that weird telepathy.

**Bye Everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Tomorrow I will be uploading the story I was telling you about yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Leo: Hi Creator**

**Me: LEO! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS! **

**Leo: But-but-but**

**Me: Leo, I don't own any of you. So go run along. **

**Chapter 7**

Zeus POV

"Hey Hades?" I asked

"What now!" he said. He was irritated. Not a great day to talk to him.

"How do you read my mind?"

"Brother, you think about my kid being emo so often, I don't need to read your mind"

"Oh Gods! Dionysus, PARTY TIME! Hades is SMART!" at this, Athena came over and patted Hades on the back.

"I've always been smart…"

"But you've never shown it…"

**(Hehe, Sorry I talked about Zeus asking Hades about the Empathy link.)**

Katie POV

Weird as it sounds The Stolls plus Percy; haven't pranked me lately. Weird huh? Maybe Leo or Chiron talked to them. I imagined Leo hitting Travis and Connor AND Percy on the head with a frying pan. Well that's my cartoon side right there. Today, The Stolls used another word Hermes kid are probably forbidden to say or something. Sorry. This is the part where your jaw drops and say "Noo!" by the way, but I'm dramatic like that so, whatever. In breakfast, Demeter didn't come. Like I said, weird. There was so much silence I expected Travis or Connor to start singing: Why can't we be friends. But that didn't happen. And to tell you the truth I was pretty disappointed it didn't happen. Leo was pretty much my new best friend, and for some unknown reason Leo and Miranda broke up, that sucks. They were pretty cute together. Miranda had to go home because her dad was sick and stuff so she has to go. She has been gone for a week. With permission from Chiron (I know right?) Leo came over to my table.

"Wazzup _Chica_?"

"The roof?" I asked. Leo smiled.

"Have Travis and company said sorry?"

"Oddly, Yes."

"Well what did you say?"

"I accepted their apology but they need to like lay off." Leo gave me a thumbs up and walked off to his table. Then I realized why, Travis.

"Yes?"

"Hey Katie, I uhh," he looked over to the Hermes table. Connor was giving Travis a thumbs up.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. Travis looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile encouraging him to continue. _I love that smile _a voice said. Oh great. I was talking to myself again. I had to ask dad if I had gotten a letter from my psychiatrist. Wait, did I just say I loved his smile? Pshh… Yeah right! _He's cute when he's nervous. _I was disgusted of myself. He opened his mouth to say something but he blushed and scrambled off to his table. Well, I was probably never going to know what he was trying to ask me. I could see Connor shaking his head in disapproval. Well whatever it was; he failed. Miserably.

"What happened?" Leo said sitting in front of me again.

"Well whatever he was going to say he didn't" Leo's jaw dropped. He knew about whatever he was going to ask me.

"What was he going to tell me Leo?" I asked punching his shoulder. Leo shook his head.

"Why not?" I demanded

"He made me swear to River Styx I wouldn't tell anyone." Wow. Big secret then.  
>"Damn that boy is smarter then I give him credit" Leo gave a forced smile.<p>

Leo POV

Whoa. Travis was going to tell her he liked her.

"Hey Katie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she said looking up from her food

"Do you like Travis?" at this she blushed. SHE DID!

"Swear to River Styx" she said.

"Fine. I swear to River Styx I won't tell"

"I like him. Kind-of." She said. She looked like she was lost in thought. From the corner of my eye, Travis was looking at me, pleading to tell me what happened. I shook my head and mouthed the one word: _No. _Travis sighed and left to his cabin. I felt bad for him. I would tell if I could. Then they would be together. Right now, I was basically Secret-Keeper. On both sides. They liked each other. I just couldn't tell them. How great is that? I can't tell my best friends that the person they like likes them. Well that was confusing. I stood, waved goodbye to Katie and went to cabin 9. Life was so confusing. Absent-mindly, I stroked Festus' head (or Happy the Dragon that was what Jason used to call him. Well he's with Piper now) Right now, I was pretty sad about Miranda.

**Flash Back!(Woooh!)**

_I was walking to cabin 9 when I heard noises by the woods. My jaw dropped. Miranda was making out with Will. My heart stopped. She was lying to me. I gasped. Miranda looked up, she had a guilty look on her face. Yeah, she better be guilty! I clenched my teeth. I decided to let it go. I marched over to my cabin. I grabbed a metal bow and arrow and aimed for the spot they were in. I had good aim. I strapped a note to it simply saying_

_Judging from what I saw, we're through. Now you won't have to make out with dear Will in the forest. _

_I aimed, not trying to hit her. It landed a centimeter away. She looked at me in horror. Right now, I felt like setting Will on fire, watching him die with a smirk on my face. But I couldn't. Perhaps Miranda found her real happiness with him. I didn't want to ruin it. _

_**End Of Flash Back**_

**:O Sorry guys! I wanted to talk about Leo. I felt bad about doing this while writing it but, Haha! All fair in Love and War! And I didn't like Miranda and Leo together anyways. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :D**

**Yay! Leo is a MAJOR character in this chapter! Yay! **

**Thanks for the Reviews :D**

**Guess What? Today I will post my new story :D I decided to call it: Love Triangle **

**Remember the Drew and Lacy thing? From an earlier chapter? Operation Work Monkey [[Cancelled!]]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Zeus: YOU OWN ME? NO ONE CAN OWN ME! *Uses master bolt***

**Me: I don't own you. And Exactly... No one owns you…. Or anybody else… Except Rick Riordan… Not my point! **

**Zeus: *Smiles* Thank you!**

** Leo POV**

I had to get them together.

Somehow, I had to break the promise. I threw a drachma into the air and said

"Show me Hermes" **(I know! I said the phrase thing wrong!) **Hermes appeared into the picture.

"Hey Lord Hermes?" I asked uneasily. Hermes turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes Child?

"How do I break a River Styx promise without you know, Dying?" I asked

"Who or what does have to do?"

"Your son's love life" I said.

"Which one?" he asked curiously.

"Travis." I said simply. There was only one Travis from Hermes in Camp Half Blood.

"Sir? Its two promises. The girl also made me promise not to tell him she liked him."  
>"Holy Apollo" Hermes murmured.<p>

"What about my Holyness?" Apollo suddenly appeared in Ray Bans a yellow hoodie and jeans and converse. Hermes rolled his eyes.

"It's an expression Apollo" he asked annoyed. Apollo winked and vanished.

"Okay…" Hermes continued.

**Travis POV**

WHY? Why won't Leo tell me? I went over to the Hephaestus Cabin. Leo was talking to my Dad?  
>"Thank you Lord Hermes" Leo finished. The message cut off. Leo smiled and sat on one of the benches and grabbed a chunk of silver. He grabbed a couple of emeralds, rubies and Sapphires. I watched him. But before he set to work; he began to mold words into the silver. It read:<p>

_From: Travis Stoll _

_To: Katie Gardener. _

I gasped silently. Was he going to break his promise? He began on a locket molded into a heart. He covered the heart in the gems. In the inside he placed a picture of Katie and I. Leo smiled at his work. I ran to my cabin before he walked out the door.

**Drew POV**

I smirked. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. Surprised I saw Leo. Leo Valdez.

"Leo?" I asked. I was confused; he never visits. He grinned. I waved a hand to let him inside. He was wearing a brown button –down shirt and a dark blue jeans and a pair of converse.

"Drew. I know you have a plan for err… Tratie… but I want you to put it on hold. I have a slightly easier plan." I nodded. He saluted me and walked out the door.

**Travis POV **

I wondered what Leo had in mind. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I opened the door. Leo. I let him in.

"You have to tell her"

"Tell who what?" I asked.

"Katie. Or I will" he said.

"You can't tell her" I pointed it out.

"No, not directly. But I can in writing" That's why he was talking to my dad. He was looking for a loophole… And that's why he was making the necklace. Damn that boy was smarter then he looks.

"Fine. I'll tell her at the campfire."

"Then give her this" he said holding out a box. I knew what it was, of course. I opened it. I shimmered in the light to reflect: I love you. That was seriously cool.

"Epic." I said in awe. Leo grinned, Gave me thumbs up and walked out the door. What would I do without Leo?" Then someone in running suit and bag over his shoulder appeared.

"Father. Nice to see you."

"Likewise." He responded. Hermes had started appearing more often to visit his children after the Luke Accident…

"You're in love eh?"

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Is it true?" I nodded. He patted me on the back and vanished. Gee. Nice pep talk dad.

**Katie POV**

During dinner, Leo sat with me with a smile painted on his face.

"Excited for the Campfire much?" I asked punching his shoulder

"Definitely. "He responded.

"_Mieja, hoy va a ser un día interesante"_

"Totally" I responded, grinning. He laughed as if it was some inside joke. I absent-mindly played with my camp necklace. Leo already had 2 beads. He's year-rounder because well, err…. His mom isn't with us. I really felt had for Leo. Today, Leo told me Why he and Miranda broke up. I can't believe she did that to him.

**OKAY! The end is the next chapter! That's really sad. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey Guys! This is the end! I have another story, called Love Triangle. **

**Review, **

**Thank you! 3**

**Travis POV**

Soon, everyone crowded around the campfire. Today, right now, I was going to tell Katie I loved her. Then we would live happily ever after! I think. Leo and Connor gave me the thumbs up. The Apollo cabin started singing. After they sang, I stood up. Everyone looked at me as if to say 'Dude! You ruined our moment!' I stared at Leo. He gave me a smile from ear-to-ear.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Leo yelled. I mouthed one word to him-_thanks._

"Um…I have a little announcement to make." The Apollo cabin raised their eyebrows at me.

"This is why you interrupted out singing?" one kid asked.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Everyone quiet! Let's see what Travis here has to say" Chiron said.

"Uh…" I saw Leo face-palm. Leo suddenly came up.

"Okay! I will say it for him." Leo said.

"Nooo!" I yelled.

"Hey Katie? I-I- love you!" Everyone and I mean everyone's jaws dropped. The Aphrodite Cabin recovered first

"AWWWW!" they squealed. Everyone turned to Katie. She blushed.

"I love you to" she said. She got up, and hugged me.

"Kiss!" Everyone chanted. I smiled. I pressed my lips to hers.

"OMG! AWWW! YAY! TRATIE IS FINALLY TOGETHER! Eeeeek!" the Aphrodite cabin, and Aphrodite herself, cheered.

"Okay everyone, due to some events, grab a partner and dance!" Chiron said. I held out my hand to Katie. She took it. And then, we started to dance.

**Leo POV**

I had no partner. Heck! Even Nico had a partner! His partner was some Hecate girl named Penelope. I walked away to the beach. I started skipping stones. No one would notice I was gone.

"Hello" said a voice. The voice seemed uncomfortable. My dad, Hephaestus. I didn't look up.

"Hi" I said

"Why aren't you in the campfire?"

"Because you need a partner to dance."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Had. Dad. HAD."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I found her making out with Will Solace. Because I'm not freaking good enough!"

"Son that's not true"

"It is freaking true! All I did was fix a dragon, use fire, THAT KILLED MY MOTHER! And everybody knows me as the third wheel of Jason and Piper!" I screamed. I didn't look up once. I threw the stones harder. At this point; I had tears running down my face.

"You fixed a dragon, no one could. You fixed in one night. It's not true. You're not the third wheel Leo."

"It's not true because if I was those things, Miranda wouldn't have cheated on me!"

"Son, there are other girls." I looked at him. He had grease stains in his face, his hair, and all over his clothes. He wore a white shirt with an apron and black pants.

"You're right" I whispered.

"Someone's coming. See you soon" and with that my dad vanished. I wiped the tears from my face. Leo Valdez does not cry. I looked up, it was Lacy.

"Hey" she said sitting beside me.

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing?" I asked.

"No, my boyfriend cheated on me."

"Who?"

"Will Solace."

"Oh. Well, he was with my girlfriend."

"I know. I saw you fire the arrow."

"Hey, you want to go dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Love to" she smiled and took my hand.

I guess happy ending do exist.

_Thanks dad._

**Awww! And finish! I had to give Leo a happy ending, I'm sorry. **


End file.
